Electrical switchgear is used in power systems to both distribute electrical power and selectively isolate electrical loads. Switchgear is produced in many forms, but typically includes a combination of electrical elements such as disconnects, fuses, circuit breakers and a main distribution bus. Switchgears are located anywhere that electrical distribution, isolation and/or protection may be required. These locations may include, for example, generators, factories, motors, transformers, and substations.
Because switchgear distributes electrical current, temperature buildup becomes an important characteristic to monitor. In particular, unexpected temperature rise at a particular location could indicate corrosion or some other type of defect. If left uncorrected, this defect could result in catastrophic failure resulting in deactivated loads and potentially hazardous conditions to personnel.
Temperature readings alone may not provide sufficient information for diagnosis of switchgear defects. This is because temperature fluctuations are not only caused by defects, but are also closely tied to current loading levels. However, because of space and cost constraints, providing a current measuring device at each important node or connection point is impractical.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and method that monitors, analyzes and correlates current and temperature without a current measuring device at each monitored location.